


《Chocolate》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: au小甜饼。存档。





	《Chocolate》

对于恋人来说，重要的不是情人节的巧克力，而是那份心意

 

……

 

 

情人节到了，到处都弥漫着鲜艳的玫瑰，粉色的丝绸，空气里似乎都带了巧克力的味道。女生们谈论着要想要给谁送巧克力，或是哪种口味的巧克力；男生们互相打趣准备攀比谁收到的巧克力最多。

 

 

“Marco不能和我一起过情人节了。”Mario说这话时嘟着嘴似乎很不开心，“他要飞去比利时。”Benedikt 安抚似的拍了拍他，“他会给你带巧克力回来的。”

 

 

“Benni准备给Mats做巧克力吗？”Mario问道，小心地给杯蛋糕洒上栗子粉。“他不需要我的巧克力。”看着Mario有些不解，Benedikt 解释道，“他的公司里准备给他送巧克力的人都要拿号。而且两个男人不需要这么麻烦。”

 

 

“那不一样！”Mario很认真地说，“重要的是心意啊！心意！我敢打赌Mats一定谁都巧克力都不会收就等着吃你做的！”

 

说完又小声地说，“工科学生真是一点都不懂得浪漫。”Benedikt 失笑，“当然没有你们艺术生这么浪漫了。Marco吃不到你做的巧克力一定会很失望的。”Mario吐吐舌头，然后笑容重新绽在他的脸颊，“没关系，我们还可以有很多个情人节。”

 

 

在Benedikt 准备离开的时候又很认真地叮嘱他，“一定要做巧克力哦。”

 

 

“知道了。”Benedikt 朝他挥挥手。

 

 

Benedikt 回到他们的公寓的时候还很早，钥匙插进去之后转了第一圈之后就知道家里现在没人。他走进去简单洗了个澡，在厨房里把做巧克力所需要的原谅全部摆在了厨房的料理台上。却不知道要做什么。

 

 

做巧克力的步骤已经不能再熟悉了，但也许是因为这次是要给Mats的，又是情人节这样的节日，让他反而无法下手。

 

 

他忽然想起Mats最喜欢的那瓶男士香水，尾调里连绵清新的薄荷香。决定就是它了。

 

 

做好了巧克力之后Benedikt 将它们简单的包装了一下，虽然没有女生做的那么精致，但看上去还挺像这么回事。他把工具清洗完放好之后看了一下干净的厨房，总比上一个情人节Thomas想给Philipp做巧克力，把融化的巧克力弄得到处都是，最后还差点把厨房炸了。不过他们的小个子店长就喜欢Thomas这样的。

 

 

自从交往之后Benedikt 有时候会去Mats的公司，那里的前台已经和他很熟了。Benedikt 记得自己好像还帮她要过Mats的签名？

 

 

“Howedes先生是来给boss巧克力的吗？”女生笑着问。Benedikt也不掩饰什么，“对啊，他的办公室还有地方放我的巧克力吗？”在两人还没有交往的时候，他就已经见识过Mats收到的巧克力的数量了，虽然自己也少不了多少。

 

 

“我想再拥挤都会有地方专门放您做的巧克力。”

 

 

“谢谢。”Benedikt走向旁边专门的电梯。直接按了最上面一层。女秘书看到他微笑了一下，然后从自己位置下拿出了两大包巧克力。“她们让我转交，但是我实在是没有那个胆量。”女秘书举起双手希望证明自己清白。“这里面绝对没有我的。”

 

 

“老实说，”Benedikt拿过那两个大袋子，“我都有点后悔给他做巧克力了。”

 

 

Benedikt尽量轻手轻脚地拉开门，但在他走进去的一瞬间Mats还是抬起头把目光落在了他的身上。“拿的什么？”

 

 

“公司女员工给你的巧克力，让我转交给你。”

 

Mats挑挑眉，“你没吃醋？”

 

“没有，” Benedikt说得十分的理所当然，“哪年不是这样？”以前不知道怎么处理，他在DFB半工半读之后每年得来的巧克力就全拿到店里去了。Philipp曾经说过有你们几个在DFB就绝对不会缺巧克力。

 

他把袋子放在旁边的玻璃桌上，Mats朝他招招手，Benedikt顺从地走过去坐在他的腿上。任由Mats揽着他的腰。“你今天来就是为了帮我的员工递巧克力？”

 

 

“当然不是。”Benedikt变魔术似的拿出自己准备的巧克力。“薄荷巧克力。用这个提神一定比和咖啡好。”

 

“你永远都这么贴心。”

 

 

“那些怎么处理？”Benedikt对着沙发上的两大包扬了扬下巴。“还是和以前一样你带去DFB吧。”Mats用食指绕着Benedikt较短的亚麻色头发，虽然每次都不能成功将它们绕在自己的手指上，他却乐此不疲。

 

Benedikt摇摇头，“那些女员工知道的话一定会很伤心的。”

 

“我只要你不伤心就行了。”Mats无所谓的说道。把秘书叫了进来，让她想办法把那两大包送去DFB。顺便告诉她如果下次再让Benedikt转交巧克力她就被炒了。踩着十厘米高跟鞋从办公室出来的秘书摇着头想她的老板有自家美人在怀的时候从来都是什么都不顾。

 

 

“那我先回去了，你今晚会回来吃饭吗？”

 

“你可以等我，然后我们一起走。”Mats把刚站起来的Benedikt又拉回自己怀里。

 

“我没看错的话，你待会还有两个会议。其中一个还很重要。”

 

“该死的工作。”

 

“嘿嘿，你这样抱怨会让我觉得是我让你讨厌工作的，我会有负罪感。”Benedikt在他的下巴上留下一个吻。“等你回来。”说着拨开Mats放在自己腰间的手起身离开。

 

 

走到家门口时他看到了有些失望的后辈，“Julian，你怎么在这？”被叫到的人很高兴地走过来。“Benni，我刚去了DFB找你，可是你不在。”

 

 

“我今天有点事请假了。”Benedikt揉了一把他的头发，“找我什么事？”他很看好这个化学系的年轻后辈，虽然他和Mats之间似乎有一些不可调和的矛盾。年轻人将手里的盒子递给他，“我用你教的方法尝试了把草莓添到奶油里，做出来的蛋糕带给你尝一下。”

 

 

“看来我今天不用准备餐后甜点了。”Benedikt接过蛋糕。笑着拍了拍Julian的肩。“要不要留下来吃完饭？我准备了咖喱。”

 

“不了，我还要回去修改论文。”Julian似乎很遗憾。

 

“改完之后发给我，我帮你看一下。”Benedikt说道，“就当作是蛋糕的谢礼。”刚说完面前的年轻人就抱住了他。“太感谢你了Benni！”

 

 

不远处被Mats安排保护Benedikt的保镖给自己老板发了一条短信。“那个经常来找他的年轻人给了夫人东西，应该是巧克力，还抱了他。”

 

 

给Mats续咖啡的秘书看到他的表情在看到一条短信之后由笑容满面变得眉头紧锁杀意横生，悄悄地退了出去。

 

 

Mats几乎是踩着晚饭点回去的，餐桌上摆着两盘咖喱。“我以为你还会晚一点回来。”Benedikt说道，身上还系着围裙。

 

 

“我想你了啊。”Mats毫不犹豫地笑着说。

 

 

Mats吃了几口咖喱之后开口道，“你加了什么在里面？吃起来不太一样。”

 

 

“上次Julian拿给我的巧克力。我还以为你吃不出来。”Benedikt说道。“只有情人节这一天可以吃到哦。”

 

 

“那个小鬼吗……”Mats一向不喜欢和Benedikt离得太近的人，更不要说被Benedikt当弟弟一样宠着护着没事给他讲题，帮他修改论文，还和他讨论甜点制作的Julian了。他觉得当初和Manuel竞争时都没那么大的危机感。

 

 

“他今天还拿了蛋糕来，”Benedikt说道，“对他好一点Mats。”

 

“如果他离你远一点的话。”Mats低声说道，音量小到只有他自己能听到，他可不想在请人家这天让恋人化身霸王花对着自己怒吼。

 

 

Julian的蛋糕做的是一只兔子，草莓奶油泛着淡粉色，被包裹在其中的蛋糕用草莓汁浸过。Benedikt觉得就做甜点这一项来说Julian实在是比Mario这个小吃货有天赋。也许下次应该让店长把他也招进DFB。

 

 

他拿着刀小心翼翼的切开那只“兔子”，切开之后才发现年轻人还在里面给自己留了惊喜。“兔子”的肚子里并不是海绵蛋糕或是水果，而是满满的巧克力豆。

 

 

真有创意，也许他们以后也可以在小蛋糕里这样。Benedikt随手拿了两颗巧克力豆丢在嘴里。然后把蛋糕端出去。

 

 

“他就是这样给你送巧克力的？”Mats看到“兔子”肚子里的小秘密之后挑眉说道。但是没有拒绝Benedikt送到他唇边的那一勺蛋糕。

 

 

“现在的孩子比以前可爱多了。”

 

“你只比他大五岁。”Mats凑过去舔掉他唇边的奶油后说道。“而且虽然他送了你巧克力，但是有资格这样做的，只有我一个人。”他说着将唇下移，流连在他的脖间。Benedikt尝试推开他，却知道这种时候谁都阻止不了他。

 

 

“我以前怎么不知道你的占有欲这么强。恩？吃一个比自己小好几岁的人的醋。”Benedikt的呼吸变得有些急促，完全明白今天Mats是不准备放过他了。不过，情人节嘛，放纵一下似乎也没关系。这么想着，他揽过Mats的脖子，主动吻上他。

 

 

……

 

 

等两人“运动”完之后，Benedikt已经连走路的力气都没有，双腿不停地打颤。Mats抱他去洗澡，并且在浴室里努力克制住了再来一发的冲动。

 

自从确定关系之后Benedikt的睡意就成了Mats的一件白衬衫，虽然他对Mats丢掉了自己好几套睡衣这样的行为有些不满，但衬衫的面料穿在身上实在是很舒服，Benedikt还是接受了那件比自己的身材大了一号的“睡意”。

 

 

“睡觉？”Mats把他抱到床上，吻了吻他的额头。“还不太晚。”Benedikt看了一眼床头柜上的钟。“那就看会电视吧。”Mats把他抱到自己的怀里，让他坐在自己的两腿间，后背靠着自己的胸膛。

 

Benedikt蹭了一下，试图为让自己酸痛的腰找一个舒服的位置。Mats轻柔地替他按摩。Benedikt是不穿睡裤的，他的腿修长并且很白，Mats爱极了它们缠在自己腰上的时候。现在上面缀着星星点点的吻痕，就这样放在床单上。不得不承认那是一道很棒的景色，最重要的是独属于他的。

 

 

“Mats，我们会一直这样对吗？”安稳的，平淡的，却幸福的一直过下去。他一直是矜持而骄傲的，却愿意为了Mats放下这些任由自己幻想有关他们的未来。

 

 

Mats拉过他的左手十指相扣，吻了吻他的耳垂，“当然。”

 

 

 

就算放弃整个世界，我也不会放弃你。

 

 

我喜欢你，在你喜欢我之前，我就已经喜欢你。

 

 

他以朋友的名义爱了他这么久；终于成为了那个与他一起白头的人。

 

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
